brabantianfandomcom-20200213-history
Nederlandse dialecten
Definitie Op de website van het departement Dialectologie van de faculteit Letteren en Wijsbegeerte van de Universiteit Gent wordt een definitie gegeven van dialecten die hier wordt geciteerd : " Niet overal ter wereld wordt de term 'dialect' precies hetzelfde bedoeld. In Europa (continentaal-Europa)' '''wordt aan het woord ‘dialect’ de betekenis een "''geografisch bepaalde (traditionele) taalvariëteit" toegekend. In het Angelsaksische taalgebied''' is ‘dialect’ gedefinieerd als een "spreekwijze met eigen kenmerken van variabele aard", met een specificiteit die vooral ontleend werd aan buitentalige factoren zoals als etnische afkomst, sociale achtergrond, leeftijd, geslacht, sociale situatie. De geografische localisering is als factor daarbij amper of niet van hetzelfde belang als in de continentale definitie. Dit verschil is verklaarbaar vanuit de taalkundige situatie in de USA." Definitie Dialect dept variatielinguistiek Fac L&W Ugent Vooroordelen en misverstanden. Over dialecten blijven er gewoon een heleboel vooroordelen en misverstanden bestaan, daarom is het nuttig de meest hardnekkige inzichtelijk te maken en te verduidelijken wat dialecten dan '''wél zijn. Wat zijn dialecten niet? * Dialect is geen verbasterde vorm van de standaardtaal Het Algemeen Nederlands is voornamelijk uit de dialecten Brabants en Hollands voortgekomen, en niet omgekeerd. Deze dialecten werden onder invloed van socio-economische en politieke omstandigheden (t.t.z. buitentalige invloeden) dominant en tot de status van standaardtaal opgewaardeerd worden, door "''corpusplanning (= beschrijven en voorschrijven van de taal) en statusplanning (= de taal functies in onderwijs, gerecht enz. toebedelen)" ingrepen op de taal. Wat zijn dialecten niet Dialectologie dept varianteilinguistiek fac L&W Ugent * '''Linguïstisch minderwaardig' Onderzoek wijst uit dat dialect ten minste even ‘ingewikkeld’ en gewoonlijk zelfs ‘rijker’ is als de standaardtaal; m.a.w. er is geen kwalitatief verschil vast te stellen. Alle technische en wetenschappelijke woordenschat bestaat, het dialect heeft zelfs meer variates (synoniemen met verschillen in nuance) voor een zelfde begrip. Een standaardtaal heeft wel meer formele onderscheidingen (bijv. hen/hun), die in het dialect minder belangrijk zijn. * Communicatief minderwaardig Men kan alles zeggen in elke taal : "elke taal is aangepast aan de communicatieve noden van de taalgemeenschap die hem gebruikt. Benoemingsnoden worden in elke taal opgelost door te sleutelen aan de betekenis of de vorm van bestaande woorden." Een woord kan van betekenis veranderen, verschuiven qua nuancering, nieuwe woorden worden gevormd door de gewone woordvormingsprocédés die in elke taal aanwezig zijn zoals samenstelling of afleiding, of worden ontleend uit andere talen of variëteiten van dezelfde taal. * Sociaal minderwaardig Een dialect is niet sociaal minderwaardig, in tegenstelling tot wat men in het Nederlands en meer bepaald in Vlaanderen wel eens durft beweren. Wel is het zo dat de standaardtaal algemener bruikbaar, zowel geografisch als sociaal, en formeler is. Dialect is in bepaalde situaties dan ook minder gepast, terwijl het juist in andere situaties totaal ongepast zou zijn (en zelfs onbeleefd zou worden ervaren) om standaardtaal te gebruiken (vooral wanneer iemand de dialectvorm kent en gewoonlijk hanteert) zoals in de sfeer van het persoonlijke, de vriendschappelijkheid, de kamaraderie en de 'solidariteit'. Dialect wordt dikwijls sociaal niet of minder gewaardeerd in meer formele of hierarchische situaties, maar het is op zichzelf noch 'onbeschaafd', noch 'sappig' of 'grappig'. * Een homogene taalvorm Ook dialecten varieren zowel in de tijd als in de ruimte ( het is juist het kenmerk van standaardtaal dat het niet varieert in de ruimte wel in de tijd), maar dialecten varieren ook nog eens sociaal en situationeel. Dialecten zijn dus vooral heterogeen. Niet iedere autochtoon spreekt helemaal hetzelfde dialect. Variatie is inherent aan elke taal, een standaardtaal mag dan wel beter beschreven zijn, het juiste register (formeel – informeel, beleefdheidsvormen) gemakkelijker te bepalen, een dialect heeft meer ‘registers’ en het gebruikte register zegt dan ook heel veel over de manier waarop de spreker de relatie met de aangesprokene ervaart of precipieert . * Zuiver', 'uniek' en 'echt' Een dialect is niet 'puurder' dan de standaardtaal omdat het taalverschijnselen bewaard heeft die in de standaardtaal zijn weggedeemsterd of uitgestorven. Een dialect heeft vooral gemene kenmerken met de standaardtaal, de afwijkingen in de standaardtaal zijn mogelijk invloeden van andere dialecten in het taalgebied. Dialecten ontwikkelen doorgaans geen aparte kenmerken. De locale klank-, vorm- of woordenschat- kenmerken van een dialect blijken bij nader onderzoek gewoonlijk uit het dialect van aanpalende plaatsen voor te komen, Dit zegt heel veel over de onderliggende (historische) ontwikkelingsvectoren van het dialect. Toch kunnen die dialecten ‘uniek’ zijn in die zin dat ze een unieke selectie vormen van talrijke regionale dialectfenomenen. Met de populaire kwalificatie echt dialect bedoelt men doorgaans de oudste dialectische variant, zoals die gewoonlijk gesproken wordt door de zgn. NORM'-informant (= N'on-mobile '''O'ld 'R'ural 'M'ale, een term van Trudgill). Dialectische woordenschat of zinsbouw die van de standaardtaal afwijken, worden ten onrechte voor 'echter dialect' gehouden dan verschijnselen die met de standaardtaal overeenstemmen. * '''Een te mijden taalvariant Vooral in Vlaanderen wordt dialect afgedaan als te mijden, en minderwaardig, maar het gebruik van standaardtaal en dialect is louter situationeel en vooral complementair, en daarom verkiezen mensen dus afhankelijk van de situatie dialect of standaardtaal te spreken. Wat zijn dialecten wel? * Natuurlijke taal, taal ‘in het wild’ 'Wat zijn dialecten wel Dialectologie dept varianteilinguistiek fac L&W Ugent T''wee vrouwen lopen door de duinen. Een man had besloten om de witte plek die achter zijn zwembroekje was achtergebleven ook te laten bruinen, daarom had hij zich helemaal naakt op een discreet plekje in de duinen gelegd en zijn lichaam met zand bedekt behalve "dat" ene plekje. Komen de dames voorbij waar deze man dacht ongezien te kunnen bruinen. De ene vrouw houdt de andere tegen en wijst naar de piemel die uit het zand omhoogsteekt, en zegt : "Is dat nu niet erg, Marie, daarvoor zijn wij jaren geleden getrouwd en hier groeit dat in het wild ..." . Dialect ontwikkelt zich spontaan door de tijd heen in een bepaald gebied en is daarom taalkundig erg interessant, net zoals de vrije natuur dat is voor de bioloog. * '''Taalvariëteiten die teruggaan op het Middelnederlands, het Oud-Nederlands, het West-Germaans… De hedendaagse traditionele dialecten zijn het resultaat van een lange historische (natuurlijke) ontwikkeling. Ze gaan terug op het Middelnederlands en hebben veel historische taalkenmerken bewaard die in de standaardtaal soms al verloren zijn gegaan. * Geografisch gedifferentieerd Een dialect (in de Europese traditie) is een geografisch gedetermineerde taalvariëteit. Elk lokaal dialect kan opgevat worden als een combinatie van verschijnselen die soms elk afzonderlijk in andere gebieden in de buurt voorkomen. Steden of grotere gemeenten echter ontwikkelen door de relatief grotere heterogeniteit van de bevolking sneller dan kleinere plaatsten eigen kenmerken. Die kenmerken kunnen ook door de sociaal-psychologische polariteit tussen stedelijke en plattelansbevolking in stand gehouden worden. Grotere groepen dialecten zoals de groep van de brabantse dialecten kunnen zich in dezelfde zin ontwikkelen en verwante of gelijkaardige kenmerken opnemen of ontwikkelen door de de aanweizgheid van historische artefecten. In vergelijking met de omliggende dialecten als het Vlaams en het Limburgs is het gebied van het Brabants opvallend groter. De aanweigheid van de Romeinse heirbanen (zie Brabant in de de Romeinse tijd) in het gebied zorgde tijdens de Germaanse invallen en in de middeleeuwen voor blijvende routes waarlangs interregionaal verkeer verplaatste, het spreekt vanzelf dat verkeer dat zich verplaatst aan de stapsnelheid van de mens, ossewagens en trekpaarden, dat dus veelvuldig op die route overnachtte een belangrijke invloed zou hebben op de ontwikkeling van de taal. * Mondelinge taalvariëteiten Dialecten worden mondeling overgeleverd. Ze worden - uitzonderingen niet te na gesproken - niet meer geschreven. De middelnederlandse manuscripten waren geschreven in dialect. * Taalvariëteiten zonder officiële normering Dialecten anders dan de standaardtaal hebben geen vastgelegde normen, noch door een schrijftaal, woordenboeken of een formele grammatica, noch door het onderwijs op school. Elke taalvariëteit heeft echter een herkenbare interne 'norm', die het 'correcte spreken' van de taalvariëteit bepaalt. Ook tegen een dialect kunnen 'fouten' gemaakt worden, die door de andere sprekers instinctief gecorrigeerd worden, deze opmerkingen houden ook een vorm van sociale controle in, hierdoor kan men in de gemeenschap nieuwkomers van autochtonen onderscheiden, maar dikwijls vallen ook de "wannabee's" door de mand. Wat zijn Nederlandse dialecten? Nederlandse dialecten zijn dialecten die door de Nederlandse cultuurtaal worden overkoepeld. Een geval apart is het Frans-Vlaams, dat niet het Nederlands, maar het Frans als cultuurtaal heeft. Frans-Vlaams wordt om historische redenen tot de Nederlandse dialecten gerekend. In het oosten is er een continuum tussen de Nederlandse en de Duitse dialecten; de staatsgrens (en dus de overkoepeling door het Nederlands resp. het Duits) bepaalt of we met Nederlandse dan wel met Duitse dialecten te doen hebben. Aangezien het Fries door de Friestaligen niet als een dialect, maar als een taal wordt beschouwd, horen de dialecten in Friesland niet tot de Nederlandse, maar tot de Friese dialecten. Het onderscheid tussen een taal en een dialect is taalsociologisch van aard. Zodra een gemeenschap wenst dat de eigen taalvariëteit neergeschreven wordt en functioneert in de 'hogere sferen' van de maatschappij (gerechtstaal, taal van de overheid, onderwijstaal, taal van de literatuur …) wordt een dialect een cultuurtaal. Die cultuurtaal bezet dan een bepaald geografisch gebied. De situatie vandaag De traditionele dialecten zijn sinds de jaren '60 zeer sterk op de terugweg. Er is zowel formele als functionele reductie opgetreden. Dat betekent dat het dialect taalkundige kenmerken verliest én dat het door steeds minder mensen in steeds minder situaties gebruikt wordt. Tegenwoordig wordt het fijnmazige, geografisch gedifferentieerde dialectische taallandschap in Vlaanderen afgelost door een (geografisch gedifferentieerd) continuüm van traditionele dialecten, regiolecten, tussentalen, en de Belgische variant van het Standaardnederlands. Dialecten in de zuidelijke Nederlanden Het dialectlandschap in Vlaanderen stopt niet aan de grens met Nederland maar loopt over de grenzen heen gewoon door tot aan de zogenoemde 'Grote Rivieren' in Nederland (Lek en Rijn en niet over de Waal en de Moerdijk). Het Brabants wordt dus behalve in de Belgische provincies Antwerpen en Vlaams-Brabant ook in de Nederlandse provincie Noord-Brabant gesproken (inclusief Dordrecht) . En het Limburgs hoor je niet alleen in de Belgische provincie Limburg maar ook in de gelijknamige Nederlandse provincie. Dit volledige gebied, is dan ook moeilijk anders te omschrijven dan 'de zuidelijke Nederlanden'. De belangrijkste dialectgrenzen in dit gebied lopen van noord naar zuid en verdelen ze Vlaanderen en het zuiden van Nederland in vijf grote dialectgebieden: het West-Vlaams, met als onderdeel daarvan het Frans-Vlaams, het Oost-Vlaams, het Zeeuws, het Brabants en het Limburgs. Nederlandse dialecten Noten en Referenties